Reset
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Selama Tooru masih di sisinya, selama ia masih dapat melihat senyum jenaka tersungging di bibir Tooru, juga selama ia bisa melindungi Tooru, ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup. Ia mencintai Tooru dan yakin bahwa Tooru juga mencintainya. Tooru jatuh cinta pada Hajime setiap harinya, begitu pula dengannya. [Iwaizumi/Oikawa] :: AU :: Boys Love :: #IHFE2016


_You've probably forgotten by now._

 _When sorrow fell heavily on your shoulders._

 _The mark of your pain and tears is beautiful,_

 _It was drawn in the night sky._

 _And your heart still yearns for that illusion._

* * *

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan iris mata _russet_ hangat yang sangat menawan. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang membiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengerang ketika merenggangkan tubuhnya malas dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

Ia mengernyit penuh rasa heran ketika mendengar pintu terketuk dua kali. Keheranannya bertambah ketika melihat sosok pria tua berpakaian rapi memasuki ruangan ini sambil mendorong troli. Di belakangnya ada tiga orang gadis berpakaian seragam mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Oikawa." Pria itu menyapa dengan nada sopan dan menunduk hormat. "Kami menyiapkan sarapan dan juga keperluan mandi untuk Tuan."

Pemuda yang masih terduduk di kasur itu mengerjapkan mata, detik selanjutnya dahinya mengernyit. "Oikawa?" Ia bertanya. "Siapa itu Oikawa?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum sopan padanya, "Nama anda, Tuan. Oikawa Tooru, anda pemilik rumah ini." Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kami semua adalah pelayan di sini yang melayani anda."

Tooru tidak menjawabnya, ia tidak berkata sepatah katapun setelahnya. Ia hanya membiarkan pria tua itu menyuruh wanita di belakangnya untuk menaruh makanan pada meja yang berada di kamar ini dan wanita yang lainnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan keperluan mandi Tooru.

Ia melihat jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Tirai putih bersih berkibar dengan indah tertiup lembutnya angin pagi. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyapa wajahnya terasa hangat. Namun berada di sini membuat Tooru termenung.

Oikawa Tooru. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Reset © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 _ **[**_ _I waizumi Hajime_ / _Oikawa Tooru_ _ **]**_

* * *

Pria tua itu bernama Ukai Ikkei, begitu katanya ketika mengenalkan dirinya pada Tooru. Ia sangat baik hati juga ramah. Ia dengan sabar menjawab juga menjelaskan semua yang Tooru tanyakan kepadanya. Ukai bilang ia di sini tinggal bersama seseorang, namun tidak dijelaskan seseorang itu siapa yang jelas orang itu jarang sekali berada di rumah.

Biarlah, Tooru juga tidak mau ambil pusing tentang orang yang tinggal bersamanya. Ia sudah cukup bingung dengan fakta ia berada di tempat asing yang sama sekali tidak bisa diingat olehnya.

Pria tua itu juga bilang jika Tooru sudah menginjak usia dua puluh delapan tahun, ia berada di rumah karena ia sedang jatuh sakit—Tooru tidak bertanya sakit apa—dan sekarang ia hanya sedang beristirahat di rumah untuk penyembuhannya. Untuk pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan masih berdiam di rumah itu adalah hal konyol menurut Tooru.

Namun ketika Tooru bertanya kenapa ia bisa lupa segalanya, Ukai hanya bilang mungkin karena efek obat semalam yang ia minum dan kurangnya istirahat.

Tooru berpikir, obat apa yang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan ingatannya. Lagi, ia membiarkannya saja dan tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kini ia mengelilingi rumahnya tanpa ada yang mengikuti, bisa dibilang ia meminta pada semua pelayan untuk tidak mengikutinya, mengingat sejak pagi Tooru selalu dibuntuti oleh satu atau dua orang pelayan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan sekarang, setiap ia berjalan ia pasti menemui gadis yang berpakaian seragam rapi dan selalu bertanya kemana Tooru akan pergi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian rumah belakang—taman belakang. Di sana ia menemukan pintu kaca yang sangat besar, saking besarnya ia dapat menangkap pemandangan di balik pintu kaca ini. Telapak tangan Tooru menyentuh pintu kaca, matanya menangkap taman yang sangat luas, rumputnya hijau dan rapi, pohon-pohon besar nan rindang juga bunga yang tertata indah.

Juga labirin.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia mengerjap dengan takjub. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Tooru menggeser pintu kaca itu. Tooru begitu menikmati ketika angin sejuk menghembus dan menyapu kulitnya. _Musim semi_ , pikirnya, _atau panas_ —Tooru tidak yakin. Kaki kanan ia langkahkan lebih dulu, ia mulai memasuki area taman.

Tidak jauh melangkahkan kaki, matanya lalu menangkap sesosok pria yang duduk di kursi taman, memunggunginya. Tooru berhenti. Ia memandangi punggung tegap itu, lebar, terbalut kemeja berwarna toska. Ia meneguk ludah, seingatnya Ukai bilang jika ia hanya sendiri di rumah ini sekarang.

Dengan langkah sangat pelan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Tooru mendekati pria itu. Saat ia berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu, barulah Tooru mulai membuka suaranya. "Uh, maaf, kau siapa?"

Tooru bisa melihat ketika punggung itu menegak, pria itu terkejut. Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat pada Tooru. Hal yang pertama Tooru lihat adalah matanya, iris _hazel_ nan tajam, terasa menusuk namun lembut. "Oh. Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Tooru meneguk ludah ketika mendengar suara pria itu. Suara _baritone_ yang terasa mengintimidasi, terasa hangat di sisi lain. Tooru merasa suara itu sangat cocok dengan figur pria di hadapannya. Tooru mengambil langkah sekali lagi, ia berjalan ke depan pria yang belum ia kenali sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tooru tersenyum sembari kembali bertanya. Kedua tangan berada di samping tubuhnya. Ia menatap pria itu dan memiringkan wajah. "Ukai- _san_ bilang memang ada yang tinggal di sini selain aku, tapi katanya ia sangat sibuk jadi jarang ada di rumah ini."

"Begitu 'kah?" Pria itu menatap Tooru dengan senyum amat tipis. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku berada di sini, uh, sedikit lebih lama lagi?"

Tooru tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Kau bisa menemaniku di sini. Aku kesepian sejak tadi." Tooru mengulurkan lengannya. "Namaku—" Tooru terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Namun Ukai bilang namanya adalah, "—Oikawa Tooru." Ia menunduk sesaat. "Lalu siapa namamu?"

Pria itu menatap tangan Tooru yang terulur padanya sebelum beralih pada wajahnya. "Oikawa Tooru, eh? Nama yang indah." Ia tersenyum lembut, begitu juga dengan matanya yang ikut tersenyum. "Iwaizumi Hajime." Suaranya sedikit tercekat, tangannya menerima uluran tangan Tooru. "Salam kenal, Oikawa."

Tooru terpaku ketika tangan itu menyambut ulurannya. Iris _russel_ itu melihat kearah tangan pria bernama Iwaizumi Hajime itu. Tangan yang terasa lebih lebar darinya, bahkan Tooru baru menyadari ternyata kulitnya lebih gelap dari Tooru.

Seperti musim panas yang sangat tidak asing.

"Uh," Tooru menarik tangannya. Ia meneguk ludah, entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tooru mengerjap. "Iwaizumi- _san_ atau Hajime- _san_?"

Hajime mengangkat bahu, "Terserah saja. Tapi jatuhkan saja embel-embelnya. Kita seumuran 'kan—" Hajime berhenti. "— _sepertinya_."

Tooru tersenyum lebar, mata bulatnya bersinar jenaka. "Kalau begitu aku panggil Iwa- _chan_ ya?"

 _Iwa_ -chan!

Tooru terpaku. Matanya membulat ketika nama yang begitu familiar terucap dari bibirnya dengan mudah. Ia mengerjap penuh kebingungan. Ketika ia melihat kearah Hajime, pria itu menatapnya dengan mimik yang tidak bisa Tooru baca. "Uh, maaf. Jika kau tidak—"

"Tidak. Tidak masalah." Hajime mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Tooru memperhatikan wajahnya dalam diam. Hajime tentu saja tampan. Wajah yang tegas, rahangnya kuat, hidung bangir, juga surainya yang berwarna hitam—tidak—cokelat tua, Tooru melihatnya terpapar sinar matahari pada siang hari.

 _Namun terasa sangat sakit_.

Tooru menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan desiran aneh pada dadanya. Sakit, terasa ngilu dan sangat asing. Telapak tangannya mengepal, ia membiarkan perasaan aneh itu.

"Iwa- _chan_ ," Tooru kembali memanggil pria itu. Hajime sedang memandang pohon besar yang tertiup angin, daun-daunnya saling bergesek menciptakan suara yang indah dan menenangkan. "Kau sudah lama menunggunya?"

Hajime menggumam. "Selama apapun itu tidak penting." Ia bicara tanpa menoleh kearah Tooru. "Asalkan dia datang, semua waktu yang aku habiskan terbayar sudah semuanya."

Tooru mengangguk seolah paham. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hajime. "Lalu, kau sering ke sini?" Ia kembali bertanya. "Jika kau selalu menunggunya di sini, kau setidaknya pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya 'kan?"

Sejujurnya Tooru saja tidak tahu siapa _dia_ yang Hajime dan dirinya bicarakan. Toh, selama ia bisa mengobrol dengan pria itu, Tooru tidak peduli apapun topiknya.

"Pernah, _mungkin_?" Hajime menatap Tooru dengan seringaian jahil di wajahnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tooru memajukan bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu." _Karena memang tidak ada yang aku ingat_. Tooru menambahkan dalam hati. "Kau seperti orang baru bagiku. Jadi—sepertinya kita baru bertemu, atau setidaknya aku baru melihatmu hari ini."

Hajime terkekeh, sebelah tangannya terulur menangkup pipi kanan Tooru. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipi putih itu. "Kalau begitu," Hajime terdiam sesaat untuk fokus menatap mata Tooru. "Ini memang pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Oikawa."

Tooru terdiam. Ia bisa melihat di bola mata itu pantulan dirinya. Hajime tersenyum sendu melihat kearahnya, ibu jarinya masih mengusap lembut pipi Tooru dan ia membiarkan itu.

"Iwa- _chan_." Tooru memanggil namanya sekali lagi, dengan suara lebih kecil hampir tidak terdengar karena dersikan daun. "Untuk orang yang pertama kali bertemu, kau cukup berani ya." Tooru terkekeh jahil, berbanding terbalik dengan dadanya yang berdegup cepat.

"Begitukah?" Hajime menarik tangannya dari pipi Tooru. Ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejekkan. "Mungkin karena kau terlihat mudah untuk dijahili?"

Tooru memajukan bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyorot kesal. "Mungkin karena Iwa- _chan_ yang memiliki hobi menggoda orang yang baru dikenalnya." Ia balas mengejek diiringi lidahnya yang terulur kekanakan.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak?" Tooru mendengus tidak suka ketika Hajime mengatakan itu dengan santainya. "Atau mungkin hanya kau saja?"

Tooru terdiam saat itu juga. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Ketika ia melihat kearah Hajime, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Tooru. _Mungkin dia malu_? Tooru ingin tahu apa wajah yang Hajime buat ketika mengatakan itu.

Tooru menunduk. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan, ia berpikir bagaimana membuka percakapan kembali dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tooru memberanikan untuk membuka mulut dan kembali menutupnya. Ia menggeleng dan sekali lagi berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "Iwa- _chan_ —mau main?"

Alis Hajime terangkat, "Main?"

Tooru mengangguk. Ia melihat kearah labirin kecil yang dibangun dari tanaman pagar. "Di sana." Tooru menunjuk ke arah labirin itu. "Aku sangat penasaran. Iwa- _chan_ ayo main petak umpet!"

Hajime memandang wajah Tooru dalam diam. Setelahnya pria itu tertawa. "Pfft—kau seperti anak kecil."

Tooru memajukan bibirnya agar terlihat seperti merajuk. Ia melihat Hajime yang tertawa, matanya tertutup karena tawa yang lebar, sangat tampan. Ia tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo kita ke sana!" Serunya. Ia bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan Hajime.

Hajime membalas senyumnya. Ia menepuk pahanya dan mulai berdiri melangkah mengikuti Tooru yang berada di depannya. Melihat Tooru yang berlari kecil membuat Hajime membuka mulutnya. "Hati-hati jalannya, kau bisa tersandung."

Tooru berhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Hajime dan menjulurkan lidah. "Iwa- _chan_ yang hati-hati, nanti bisa hilang di labirin."

Hajime tersenyum miring. "Idiot." Ejeknya. Namun entah mengapa itu sama sekali tidak membuat Tooru merasa sakit hati.

Ia menatap Tooru yang mulai tertawa lebih lebar. Bola mata cokelat itu terlihat teduh di mata Hajime. Surai _brunet_ yang menari mengikuti hembusan angin. Sangat polos, terlihat naif, dan menawan.

Tooru menunjuk Hajime. "Iwa- _chan_ kau yang jaga ya. Ini 'kan rumahku." Tooru tersenyum jahil. "Cari aku di labirin ini. Itu juga kalau kau bisa, haha!"

Suara kikikan kemudian terdengar nyaring ketika Tooru berlari masuk kedalam labirin, kikikan penuh kesenangan. Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan senyum lembut. Ia memperhatikan sosok Tooru yang semakin lama semakin menghilang ditelan lika-liku lorong labirin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sepanjang lorong labirin, sesekali kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok Tooru yang bersembunyi. Ia mengira-ngira sudah berapa lama ia berjalan sepanjang lorong ini. Lima menit, atau entah, Hajime tidak begitu yakin, namun ia masih belum menemukan Tooru.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Hajime. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mencari orang di dalam labirin tentu tidaklah mudah. Pandangannya teralih pada delapan penjuru mata angin untuk mencari Tooru. Menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia bisa mendengar suara atau gerakan kecil yang dibuat pria _brunet_ itu.

Namun hanya hembusan angin dan gemerisik daun yang menyapanya.

Hajime mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk mencari Tooru, kali ini langkahnya dipercepat. Mencari Tooru yang bersembunyi di sini bukanlah perkara mudah dan banyak memakan waktu. Ketika Hajime mendongkak kembali untuk menatap langit, ia melihat semburat jingga sudah mewarnai langit, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, dan burung-burung terbang menuju sangkar mereka.

Tooru belum ditemukan.

"Oikawa." Hajime mulai memanggil namanya. "Oi, Oikawa!" Sekali lagi ia memanggilnya dengan lebih keras.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Hajime berdecak. Betapa bodohnya ia, tidak mungkin Tooru menjawabnya. Mereka sedang bermain petak umpet, jelas saja jika Tooru menjawab artinya sama saja menyerahkan diri untuk kekalahan.

Hajime mengerang kesal diiringi mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian ia berlari sepanjang lorong labirin sebelum gelap mulai menyapa mereka. Ia terengah karena lima belas menit berlari kesetanan untuk mencari Tooru yang bersembunyi.

Ia menumpukan lengannya pada lutut, mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Hajime menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Jika Tooru tidak kunjung keluar, Hajime dan Tooru akan bermalam di labirin ini.

Ia menarik napas dalam. "OIKAWA!" Ia berteriak dengan kencang. "Aku menyerah, kau menang sekarang. Ayo keluar."

Nihil.

Teriakan barusan membuat napas Hajime tersengal. Sambil mendengus kesal ia menyorongkan tangannya, bersiap untuk meneriaki sekali lagi nama Tooru. Namun ketika baru membuka mulutnya, Hajime mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan dari belakangnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ berisik sekali." Tooru berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menggerutu dengan tangannya sibuk menyapu dedaunan yang menempel pada pakaiannya. "Jangan berteriak begitu, aku mendengarmu kok."

Hajime tersenyum diiringi dengusan kecil. Pria itu mendekati Tooru. "Agar kau keluar." Ia membantu mengambil daun yang menempel pada surai _brunet_ itu. "Jika kau tidak keluar kita akan bermalam di labirin ini."

Tooru tertawa kemenangan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Kau kalah, Iwa- _chan_!" Tooru berucap di sela tawanya.

Hajime menggeleng diiringi dengusan geli. "Yah, terserah kau." Hajime menarik pergelangan tangan Tooru, membawa pria itu untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan nan lembut ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tooru.

Tawa Tooru terhenti, "Kau tadi menyerah, Iwa- _chan_. Sangat tidak asik." Hajime dapat menangkap nada merajuk dari ucapan Tooru, namun ia hanya tertawa karena nyatanya sang _brunet_ menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hajime. "Teriak-teriak begitu agar aku keluar. Dengan begini, aku menang telak, Iwa- _chan_."

Tangan kiri Hajime membawa kepala Tooru mendekat pada wajahnya, menghirup harum suraian cokelat Tooru yang lembut menyapu wajahnya. "Iya, iya. Kau menang, cerewet." Kecupan singkat mendarat pada telinga Tooru. "Toh kau sekarang sudah aku tangkap, dan—"

"Dan?"

Ia menatap Tooru dengan seringaian jahil. "—dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan aku memelukmu."

Tooru mengerang menyuarakan rasa malunya. Bahkan Hajime dapat melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi hingga telinga Tooru. Pemuda bersurai lebih gelap itu terkekeh ketika Tooru mulai tertawa renyah. "Iwa- _chan_ bodoooh—!"

"Kau yang bodoh, Oikawa." Hajime mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Tooru.

Detik selanjutnya mereka berdua terdiam, seolah mereka menikmati keheningan itu. Hajime yang menikmati tubuh Tooru dalam dekapannya, dan Tooru yang menikmati hembusan nafas Hajime di lehernya. Semuanya tampak sederhana namun sempurna.

Kemudian Tooru mulai mendongkakkan wajahnya, melihat langit yang membentang di atasnya. Matahari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, kegelapan mulai menyapa mereka. "Ah, sudah mulai gelap." Tooru tersenyum lirih. "Cepatnya!" Ia mendengus kecewa.

Hajime bergumam entah apa, Tooru tidak bisa menangkapnya. "Rasanya menyenangkan sekali—denganmu, Iwa- _chan_." Tooru melanjutkan. "Walaupun aku baru mengenalmu. Walau hanya bermain petak umpet. Semuanya menyenangkan."

Hajime menarik napas berat, mengeratkan pelukan mereka membuat Tooru terlonjak. Telapak tangannya mengusap suraian Tooru ketika pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hajime. "Iwa- _chan_ ," Tooru berhenti. "Mau menginap di sini?"

Bibir Hajime terkatup pada detik awal. Selanjutnya ia memberikan jawaban pada Tooru. "...Ya."

Langit mulai menggelap, malam yang semakin larut menyapa mereka berdua. Tentu saja penerangan di luar sangatlah minim, hanya ada lampu taman yang menjadi alat penerangan di taman ini. Namun mereka berdua dapat melihat hamparan bintang di langit malam yang sedikit menampakkan semburat biru yang indah, biasan cahaya dari jutaan bintang yang menghiasi langit.

Hajime mengajak Tooru untuk duduk. Ia membawa Tooru duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tooru membawa tubuh sang _brunet_ untuk menyandar nyaman pada dadanya, menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak Tooru.

"Bintangnya indah." Bisik Tooru. "Sangat banyak. Sangat indah."

Hajime dapat melihat wajah Tooru dari samping. Ia melihat mata _russel_ itu memantulkan cahaya dari jutaan bintang yang ia pandangi, membuatnya semakin indah di mata Hajime. "Kau suka bintang?"

"Hmm. Mungkin?" Tooru menoleh pada wajah Hajime. "Mereka terlihat indah, bercahaya, sangat banyak." Jelasnya. "Kau suka bintang, Iwa- _chan_?"

"Mungkin?" Hajime terkekeh sambil menggesek lembut dahinya pada pundak Tooru. "Tapi aku mengetahui beberapa mitos tentang bintang—hanya sedikit."

Tooru bergerak antusias dalam dekapan Hajime. "Apa itu? Ceritakan padaku, Iwa- _chan_!"

Hajime tersenyum. "Salah satu yang paling familiar adalah kisah Orihime dan Hikoboshi, yang menjadi legenda festival Tanabata setiap musim panas. Mereka sepasang suami istri yang dipisahkan oleh Dewa langit," Hajime terdiam sesaat. "Mereka hanya dapat bertemu pada tanggal tujuh di bulan tujuh, makanya kita selalu mengadakan _Natsumatsuri_."

Tooru mengangguk pelan seolah paham. Suraiannya menggelitik wajah Hajime. "Lalu apalagi yang kau tahu, Iwa- _chan_? Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak."

Hajime manarik sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Tooru untuk mengacak surai _brunet_ Tooru. "Tentang Genymede dan Zeus." Ia kembali melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Tooru. "Genymede begitu indah dan cantik membuat Zeus terpana padanya. Pada akhirnya ia menculik Genymede untuk tinggal di Mount Olympus."

"Ah, mereka bisa juga disebut dengan Jupiter dan Genymede." Hajime menarik napas sesaat. "Walau pada akhirnya Hera membunuh Genymede ketika mengetahui Zeus menyukai Genymede. Lalu Zeus menaruh jasadnya di langit menjadi konstelasi Aquarius."

"Tunggu dulu," Tooru mengernyit dan memotong cerita Hajime. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan membuat Hajime tersenyum geli. "Kenapa Hera membunuh Genymede? Hanya karena Zeus menyukai Genymede?"

Hajime terkekeh lirih. "Itu karena Hera adalah istri dari Zeus."

Tooru membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk, terkaget dengan apa yang Hajime katakan padanya. "Pantas saja dibunuh." Gumamnya. "Tapi kejam juga."

Hajime terdiam. Ia menopang dagunya pada pundak Tooru dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Genymede terdengar seperti dirimu." Hajime mangangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Tooru yang menoleh dengan wajah heran kearahnya.

"Huh?" Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika menatap Hajime yang tersenyum. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, rasanya seperti kehilangan suaranya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Hajime apa maksud ucapannya; dia mengatakan Tooru indah dan cantik bak Genymede atau maksudnya hal lain—

"Kau indah, seperti Genymede yang membuat Zeus jatuh cinta padanya." Sebelum pemikiran Tooru menjalar ke hal lebih aneh, Hajime memotongnya. "Tooru, kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Detik selanjutnya Hajime membalik tubuh Tooru untuk berhadapan dengannya. Tooru masih berada dipangkuannya—duduk di tengah kaki Hajime yang terbuka lebar—dan pergelangan kaki Tooru dibawanya untuk melingkari pinggulnya.

Tooru membiarkannya. Tooru menikmatinya.

"Oikawa Tooru." Hajime mengusap punggung Tooru, mendorongnya hingga dada Tooru menempel dengan dadanya. Ia berbisik lirih, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tangan Tooru berada di pundak Hajime, mencengkram pundak kokoh itu. "Aku—" Ia terhenti.

Semuanya terasa kompleks untuk Tooru. Ia baru mengenal Hajime siang tadi. Pria yang duduk di kursi taman di halaman belakang rumahnya. Pria asing yang bilang padanya dia ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa Tooru ingat. Lalu Hajime bilang jika ia mencintai Tooru, sosok yang juga baru dikenalnya.

Tooru tentu bingung, tapi ia juga merasa sangat senang.

Ia meneguk ludah, bahkan ia merasakan napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan fungsi, pikirannya tidak berjalan. Ucapan Hajime terus terngiang dipikirannya, membuat dadanya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal, membuat matanya ingin meneteskan air mata.

"Aku—" Tooru kembali membuka suaranya. "—aku juga. Hajime, aku rasa aku juga."

Tooru merasa ingin tertawa ketika ucapannya bahkan sama sekali sulit dimengerti. Namun ketika hidung Hajime menyentuh pipinya dan bibirnya ikut mengecup pipi Tooru singkat, ia tersenyum karena ia sadar jika Hajime tahu bahwa Tooru juga menyukainya.

Pagi ini Tooru terbangun dengan ingatan kosong. Tapi hari ini semuanya terisi dengan Hajime. Tooru membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Hajime. Ia memejamkan matanya yang mulai basah karena air mata.

Tooru tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sangat sakit dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

Hajime bergumam dengan lembut, namun Tooru tidak bisa menangkap apapun. Pria bersurai gelap itu membawa telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Tooru yang bergetar sambil membisikan cinta di telinga sang _brunet_.

"Tooru," Sang _brunet_ semakin bergetar ketika Hajime membisikkan namanya. "Biarkan aku bercerita satu hal padamu. Aku mohon dengarkanlah."

Tooru tidak bisa membalasnya dengan apapun selain isakan dan anggukan lemas. Hajime merasa itu lebih dari cukup. "Ada seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku selalu menunggunya—" Hajime mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tooru. "—menunggunya untuk mengingatku kembali. Ia melupakanku."

"Dia—kekasihmu?" Dengan suara bergetar Tooru mencoba untuk bertanya pada pria yang memeluknya. "Apakah, uh, dia yang tinggal bersamaku?"

Hajime terdiam. Ia lebih memilih untuk membawa wajah Tooru mendekat dengan wajahnya. Hajime dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di kegelapan malam. Mata indah itu sembab, bola matanya memerah, pucuk hidung bangir itu juga memerah. Ketika ia mengusap pipi Tooru ia merasakan basah di telapak tangannya.

Tooru begitu indah. Di mata Hajime ia sangatlah sempurna.

Hajime menangkup kedua pipi Tooru dengan telapak tangannya. "Hei, Tooru. Kau tahu tidak namamu dan namaku seperti berhubungan?" Ia mengusap sudut mata Tooru yang berair dengan ibu jarinya. " _Kanji_ pada nama Hajime berarti awal, sementara milikmu, Tooru, berarti melampaui sampai akhir."

Hajime terkekeh membuat Tooru bisa merasakan dadanya yang bergerak. "Bahkan ketika _kanji_ kita disatukan akan berarti gigih atau berkeras." Hajime menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap tepat pada mata Tooru. "Seperti—kita dilahirkan memang untuk ditakdirkan bersama, benar 'kan."

Itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan. Bahkan tidak ada celah untuk Tooru menolak ucapan Hajime. Tooru tersenyum sendu. "Seperti awal dan akhir, ya?" Ujarnya diiringi tawa lesu.

Hajime menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tooru. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum sederhana dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku adalah awal dan kau adalah akhir." Hidung mereka bersentuhan, nafas mereka berderu bersamaan. "Tidak ada awal tanpa akhir, dan tidak ada akhir tanpa sebuah awalan, Tooru."

Ketika itu juga tangis Tooru meledak. Ia meraung seolah merasa kesakitan. Tooru menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Hajime. "Hajime." Tooru berbisik lirih di sela isakannya. "Hajime, Hajime, Hajime."

Hajime bergumam menenangkan Tooru, telapak tangannya ia bawa untuk menyisir surai _brunet_ Tooru, tangan yang lain untuk mengusap punggung Tooru yang bergetar. "Oikawa Tooru." Hajime mengecup pelipis Tooru yang basah akan keringat. "Jangan lupakan aku, Tooru."

Tooru menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Hajime. Ia bisa merasakan kemeja Hajime yang basah karena air matanya. "Ti— _ugh_ —tidak akan," Tooru mencengkram kemeja Hajime, berusaha menahan isakannya. "Tidak akan, tidak akan, _ungh_!"

Tooru terus bergumam, ucapannya yang terendam oleh isakan masih dapat Hajime tangkap dan membuat pria itu tersenyum sambil mengecupi pipi Tooru yang basah. Tooru yang berjanji, Hajime yang memegang janji itu.

Hajime membiarkan Tooru menangis, air mata yang jatuh seperti hujan di musim gugur. Tetesan yang jatuh melewati pipi dan berhenti pada bibirnya, hanya Hajime yang menyadari. Ia berbisik untuk menenangkan Tooru, meredakan tangisan pria yang dicintainya.

Pada akhirnya, Tooru jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan menangis. Hajime terkekeh, namun terdengar seperti ia ingin menangis. Lengan kiri Hajime mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tooru, sementara lengan kanannya membawa kepala Tooru dengan telapak tangannya agar pria _brunet_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya lebih nyaman pada pundak Hajime.

Hajime membetulkan posisi duduknya. Jika saja Tooru mendengar, bibir Hajime terus mengucap betapa ia mengasihi Tooru berulang-ulang bak mantra. Untuk sementara biarlah ia bersama Tooru di bawah langit malam cerah yang diselimuti jutaan bintang.

* * *

Tooru membuka matanya ketika merasakan biasan cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengerang penuh rasa terganggu. Dengan rasa malas ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mendudukan diri di kasur empuk yang menjadi tempatnya tidur.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Ketika pandangannya mulai fokus, ia mulai melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh keheranan ketika mendapati dirinya di tempat yang sangat asing.

Keheranan pria _brunet_ itu bertambah ketika melihat sosok pria tua berpakaian rapi memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong troli. Di belakangnya Tooru dapat melihat tiga orang gadis berpakaian seragam mengikuti sang pria tua.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Oikawa." Pria itu memberi salam dan membungkuk hormat, begitupula dengan tiga gadis di belakangnya. "Kami menyiapkan sarapan dan juga keperluan mandi untuk anda, Tuan."

Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika mendengar apa yang pria tua asing itu katakan. "Oikawa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada rendah. "Dia itu—siapa?"

Pria tua itu tersenyum sopan padanya. "Nama anda, Tuan. Oikawa Tooru, adalah nama anda. Anda juga merupakan pemilik rumah ini." Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kami semua adalah pelayan di sini yang akan melayani anda."

Tooru terdiam seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Oikawa Tooru adalah namanya. Ia hanya mengangguk seolah mengingatnya dan membiarkan pria tua itu menyiapkan keperluan Tooru di pagi itu.

Pria tua itu bernama Ukai Ikkei. Dia menjelaskan jika Tooru disini tinggal bersama satu orang lagi—temannya atau siapa, Tooru sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat semuanya. Ia merasa sedang berada di dunia yang baru ia tempati.

Tooru bersenandung di setiap langkahnya. Sore ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke taman belakang untuk mencari udara segar. Sepanjang siang hanya ia habiskan untuk menonton televisi dan bertanya tentang ini dan itu yang tidak diketahuinya pada pelayan.

Halaman belakang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca besar di depan Tooru. Ia tersenyum ketika ia bisa melihat taman yang sangat indah. Tangannya mulai menggeser pintu kaca. Lagi, ia bersenandung dan melangkah memasuki taman.

Hingga matanya menangkap punggung seseorang yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman sendirian. Tooru mematung untuk beberapa detik. Ia mencoba menerka siapa orang yang duduk di sana. _Mungkin teman atau tamu_?—entah, Tooru juga tidak terlalu tahu.

Ia mengambil langkah pelan untuk mendekati pria itu. Ketika ia berada di belakang pria itu, Tooru memutuskan untuk memegang pundak kokoh itu dengan telapak tangannya. " _Anou_ —kau ini siapa?"

Tooru membeku ketika sosok itu berbalik melihatnya. Memperlihatkan mata _hazel_ yang tajam namun memandangnya dengan lembut—Tooru tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berpikir jika pria di depannya memandangnya dengan sangat lembut, terasa familiar.

"Oh, maaf." Pria itu langsung berdiri. Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Tooru. "Iwaizumi Hajime. Salam kenal."

Tooru menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu ia menerima uluran tangan itu, menjabat tangan Hajime. "Oikawa Tooru."— _atau begitulah yang Ukai_ -san _bilang_. Tooru tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Iwaizumi- _san_."

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu," Hajime tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu Oikawa."

Tooru tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang. "Tidak masalah kok! Kalau begitu aku panggil Iwa- _chan_ saja!"

Awalnya Hajime menyuarakan protes, namun Tooru menyambutnya dengan tawa lebar nan jenaka. Hajime menggeleng sambil tersenyum maklum. "Oikawa Tooru, ya?" Hajime mengulang nama Tooru. "Huh, nama yang sangat indah."

Saat itu juga Tooru merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya ketika ia menatap Hajime.

* * *

 _You once asked me what will I do if you forget about me, and I replied,_

" _I will stand with you until you remember me again."_

* * *

Hajime tidak mengerti apa yang salah dalam hidupnya bersama Tooru. Ia merasa bahagia hidup bersama pria yang ia cintai, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, Tooru hidupnya, karena adanya Tooru, ia merasa hidupnya lebih sempurna.

Menikahi pria yang ia cintai merupakan salah satu kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Membawa Tooru ke sebuah gereja kecil dan mengucap janji di hadapan Tuhan yang tidak akan pernah Hajime ingkari seumur hidupnya merupakan suatu keajaiban.

Dengan Tooru ia bahagia. Mereka sempurna.

Hingga tiba satu saat di mana Tooru mulai melupakan kejadian demi kejadian kecil yang belum lama terjadi. Tooru bukanlah orang yang mudah lupa, ingatannya kuat, Hajime sangat tahu itu karena ia tahu Tooru lebih dari siapapun.

Selanjutnya ia mulai tidak menyadari apa yang barusan dikerjakan olehnya sendiri. Tooru mulai sulit menangkap apa yang orang lain katakan padanya, Tooru tidak dapat mengingat banyak hal. Tooru juga terkadang merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tentu saja Hajime tidak diam begitu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Tooru memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Setelah dua minggu Tooru mengalami sindrom seperti itu, pada sabtu di pagi hari Hajime menemani Tooru ke Rumah Sakit.

Mereka menunggu hasil diagnosa dari dokter spesialis yang menangani Tooru. Pada saat itu Hajime terus berdoa agar kekasih hatinya tidak mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk, agar semuanya baik-baik saja dan mereka akan tetap hidup bersama seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak. Tentu semuanya tidak berjalan dengan apa yang Hajime harapkan.

Di usia ke dua puluh tujuh tahun, Oikawa Tooru, kekasih hatinya mengalami gangguan otak, alzheimer.

Ucapan dokter yang menangani Tooru benar-benar memukul mereka berdua. Hajime memegang erat tangan Tooru kala itu, di mana sang dokter menjelaskan bahwa alzheimer adalah penyakit menahun, di mana sang penderita secara cepat atau lambat akan melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya, masa lalunya, segalanya. Juga sang penderita tidak bisa kembali sembuh seperti semula.

Hajime awalnya mengira itu semua karena Tooru kelelahan karena ia baru pindah ke tempat kerjanya yang baru. Semuanya ternyata lebih berat daripada yang ia bayangkan. Ketika ia melihat Tooru yang duduk di sampingnya, Hajime saat itu juga merasa gagal melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Tooru menahan tangis, Hajime tahu itu. Tooru menggigit bibir bawahnya diiringi mata yang mulai menyendu. Hajime bisa melihat pundak Tooru yang bergetar dan tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Saat itu juga Hajime bertekad untuk mencari jalan kesembuhan untuk Tooru.

Agar kebahagiaan mereka kembali.

* * *

 _I told him I would rather die for him than live in the world without him._

 _But, he smiled and said, "Live well."_

 _He wished the best for me._

* * *

Hajime terduduk di ranjang, memperhatikan Tooru yang memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk terlelap. Hajime tersenyum dan mengusap lembut dahi Tooru.

"Hajime." Tooru membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lirih. "Suatu hari nanti—aku akan melupakanmu," Tooru menyamping menatap Hajime. Ia membelai pipi Hajime. "Jika, uh—"

Hajime tidak berkata apapun, ia membiarkan Tooru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika saat itu datang, aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Tooru mengambil napas untuk menahan tangisnya. "Kau satu-satunya cintaku, aku tidak pernah mau menyakitimu—tidak pernah mau melihatmu tersakiti karenaku,"

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Tooru melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hajime."

Hajime terdiam. Tooru meringkuk dengan mata terpejam erat. Hajime tahu betul kebiasaan Tooru, hal yang dilakukannya ketika ia merasa ketakutan atau tidak nyaman. Karena itu Hajime mengusap pipi Tooru dengan ibu jarinya seraya berbisik, "Tooru, buka matamu."

Tooru masih belum mau membuka matanya. Hajime kembali berbisik. "Buka matamu dan tatap aku." Bola mata _russel_ itu terbuka memantulkan wajah Hajime. "Kau ingat janji yang kita ucapkan waktu itu?"

Tooru mengulum bibir bawahnya. Ia mengangguk dengan pelan, cukup membuat Hajime tersenyum tipis.

"Bahwa saya menikahi engkau, kekasih seumur hidupku," Hajime mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Tooru. "Untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersamamu. Setia hanya kepadamu." Ia turun mengecup kelopak mata Tooru. "Sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Saat itu juga Tooru mulai terisak. Telapak tangannya menangkup pipi Hajime dan mulai mengecup bibir pria itu. "Aku—" Tooru tersenyum di sela isakannya. Ia mengecupi wajah Hajime. "—juga mencintaimu, Hajime bodoh."

Hajime berbagi tawa dengan Tooru. Tawa lirih dengan harapan mereka akan baik-baik saja, berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula, kebahagiaan mereka akan kembali. Malam itu, Hajime memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. Menemani Tooru untuk pergi pada mimpinya.

* * *

 _With one sigh, you reset._

 _It's like neverending loop everyday._

 _It's okay if sleep starts to make you forget._

 _Because I will be fine. We will be fine._

* * *

Alzheimer bukan penyakit yang dapat diremehkan. Sekuat apapun Hajime mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Tooru, sekuat apapun Tooru ingin sembuh, tetap semuanya berada pada takdir Tuhan.

Awalnya Tooru hanya melupakan kejadian kecil, namun lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun pada setiap harinya. Di mana ia terus melupakan Hajime ketika di pagi hari saat ia membuka mata dari tidurnya.

Tooru tidak bisa mengingat hari-harinya yang dijalani bersama Hajime. Semuanya seperti kembali dari awal; Tooru tidak mengenal Hajime, tidak mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan bersama, dan melupakan kembali Hajime pada esoknya.

Tentu saja itu menyakitkan, _sangat_ , ketika mengetahui pasangan hidupmu tidak dapat mengigat dirimu. Hajime tentu sadar itu bukanlah kemauan Tooru, semuanya sudah berjalan pada takdirnya masing-masing. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengulang-ulang kembali semua yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Selama Tooru masih di sisinya, selama ia masih dapat melihat senyum jenaka tersungging di bibir Tooru, juga selama ia bisa melindungi Tooru, ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup. Ia mencintai Tooru dan yakin bahwa Tooru juga mencintainya.

Tooru jatuh cinta pada Hajime setiap harinya, begitu pula dengannya.

Masa di mana semua semakin sulit datang. Di mana Tooru mulai bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan setiap menit, ia melupakan segalanya dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian ia mulai mengalami gangguan berbicara, kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Kemudian kemampuan sel tubuh Tooru mulai melemas, ia mulai sulit bergerak bagaikan orang lumpuh. Berbaring di kasur seperti boneka yang tidak mengingat apapun juga dalam hidupnya.

Kala itu Hajime berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia dapat menggantikan posisi Tooru.

Melihat kekasih hatimu, seseorang yang kau cintai dengan kondisi seperti itu tentu membuat Hajime ingin menangis, dan mempertanyakan kenapa Tooru _nya_ bisa seperti itu. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis demi Tooru. Ia yakin masih ada harapan untuk kebahagiaan kekasih hidupnya.

Hari itu sepulang Hajime dari mengantarkan Tooru dari pemeriksaan rutin kondisinya di Rumah Sakit, ia membelokan mobilnya ke tempat di mana ia dan Tooru berjanji di hadapan Tuhan.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah berhenti Hajime bergegas turun untuk mengambil kursi roda Tooru yang berada di bagasi lalu menyetelnya. Ia membuka pintu kursi penumpang yang diduduki oleh Tooru.

Hajime tersenyum lembut ketika Tooru melihat kearahnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk membuka sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh Tooru. Setelah itu dengan lembut menggendong tubuh Tooru untuk mendudukkannya pada kursi roda.

"Aku ingin kau melihat ini." Hajime berbicara sambil mendorong kursi roda itu. Memasuki halaman gereja yang masih sama indah seperti dulu. Gereja kecil di mana ia dan Tooru berjanji.

Ketika ia memasuki gereja ini, Hajime mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Tooru hingga mencapai altar. Kemudian ia mulai berdiri berhadapan dengan Tooru, mengecup dahi pria itu dan menyingkap suraian indah yang jatuh menutupi wajah Tooru.

Sebelah kakinya menopang tubuh, ia kini berlutut di depan Tooru. Hajime mengambil lengan kanan Tooru, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat melihat cincin pernikahan mereka yang masih melingkar manis di jari manis Tooru.

Hajime dapat melihat semuanya. Pipi Tooru yang semakin tirus, ia terkadang lupa untuk makan—tentu saja—dan menolak makanan. Mata cokelat indah itu menatap Hajime dengan penuh tanda tanya; ia tidak mengenal Hajime dan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hajime.

Alis Hajime tertaut ketika ia tersenyum lirih. Ia kembali menyingkap poni Tooru yang jatuh menutupi mata. "Tooru, maafkan aku." Hajime merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia membawa tangan Tooru pada bibirnya lalu mengecupnya lama. "Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menjagamu dengan baik."

Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak meneteskan air mata. Hajime memutuskan untuk tersenyum pada Tooru sekali lagi. "Aku mengingkari janjiku pada Tuhan," Ia mendesah berat. "Aku mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Hajime menutup matanya. Ia menangkup kedua tangan Tooru dan menyandarkan dahinya pada paha pria itu. Ia berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk dan ketika ia membuka mata semuanya akan kembali pada kehidupan mereka seperti dulu. Di mana ia dan Tooru hidup sangat sempurna dan bahagia. Saat-saat Tooru memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang cerah.

Ia terkisap dan membuka mata lebar ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Ketika ia mendongkak ia melihat Tooru tersenyum padanya.

Senyum yang sama seperti dulu. Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Tooru di perayaan musim panas di universitas mereka dulu. Sama seperti ketika ia jatuh cinta dengan Tooru untuk pertama kalinya. Sama seperti ketika ia mengikat janji dengan Tooru di gereja ini.

Hajime tersenyum padanya. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Tooru dan membawa wajah Tooru mendekat pada wajahnya. Sekali lagi mengecup bibir itu, dan berharap untuk kebahagiaan Tooru.

* * *

 _You once asked me what happiness was, and I replied,_

" _Living with you."_

 _You then asked me what sadness was, and I told you,_

" _Living without you."_

* * *

Bibir yang selalu mengukir senyum lebar yang ceria itu kini pucat. Pipi yang selalu merona ketika Hajime menggoda atau mengecupnya tiba-tiba kini kehilangan ronanya. Kedua manik cokelat jernih indah itu kini tertutup kelopak mata tanpa akan terbuka kembali.

Hajime tersenyum, senyuman sendu yang menyedihkan. Hajime tidak menangis ketika melihat dokter mencabut semua alat penyokong pernafasan Tooru. Hajime juga tidak menangis ketika ia melihat tubuh Tooru yang kaku dan dingin. Hajime juga tidak menangis ketika ia menjamah tubuh Tooru yang dingin.

Hajime menangis ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya di hadapan Tuhan untuk Tooru. Janji untuk menjaga orang yang dicintainya, melindungi, dan memberi kebahagiaan untuk Tooru. Ia merasa gagal memenuhi janjinya.

Ia tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kekasihnya.

Hajime tahu hari ini akan tiba. Hari yang sangat ia takutkan, di mana Tooru tidak akan bisa lagi melihat atau mendengarnya. Hari di mana akhirnya Tooru tidak akan lagi menemani hari-harinya. Hari di mana Tuhan mengambil Tooru untuk pergi dari sisinya.

Ia ikut mengangkat jasad Tooru untuk diistirahatkan pada peti. Sebelum peti itu benar-benar ditutup, Hajime memandang wajah Tooru sekali lagi, mengingat setiap detail wajah Tooru, kembali menggambarkan wajah itu di kepalanya.

Matanya, hidung bangirnya, bibirnya, dagunya. Oikawa Tooru tidak kehilangan keindahannya.

Ia berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana cara Tooru memanggil namanya, bagaimana indahnya tawa Tooru, suaranya ketika merajuk, atau ketika mereka sedang berbagi kehangatan.

Hajime tersenyum ketika mengingat sampai saat terakhirnya Tooru tidak kehilangan senyumnya, walau hanya senyum tipis yang amat lesu. Hajime tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman itu.

"Tooru." Bibir Hajime bergetar ketika mengucap lirih nama itu. Ia tundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekat pada wajah Tooru.

Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kanan Tooru yang terasa sangat dingin, membuat Hajime ingin sekali memeluk raga yang terkasihnya. Ia bawa tangan kanan Tooru pada wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat cincin pernikahan mereka yang melingkar di jari manis Tooru.

Dengan lembut ia mengecup tepat di cincin itu lama, seolah ingin mengingatkan kembali tentang kenangan yang ada pada cincin itu, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tooru.

Kemudian sebelah tangannya menyingkap surai indah Tooru yang menutupi dahinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya yang bergetar pada kening Tooru.

"Semoga kau selalu berbahagia." Ia mengecup kening Tooru dengan lama.

Lalu ia turun pada kelopak mata Tooru yang tertutup rapat.

"Semoga kau selalu melihatku dari sana." Ia kecup dengan lembut kedua kelopak mata kekasihnya.

Hajime menarik tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Tooru.

"Semoga kau selalu tersenyum." Ia mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri kekasih hatinya. "Senyum yang selalu aku suka. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kemudian Hajime beralih pada hidung bangir Tooru.

"Semoga kau mendapat tempat terbaik di sana." Hajime tersenyum ketika bibirnya dengan singkat mengecup pucuk hidung Tooru.

Hajime kembali memandang wajah Tooru yang terlihat damai, seolah ia hanya terlelap dan akan terangun kembali menyambut Hajime. Ia tersenyum walau matanya terlihat sendu. Ibu jarinya ia ulurkan untuk mengusap bibir Tooru, masih terasa sangat lembut namun sangat dingin.

Hajime menangkup kedua tangan Tooru dalam genggaman tangannya. Sekali lagi ia tundukkan wajahnya pada wajah sang terkasih. Pucuk hidungnya bersentuhan dengan pucuk hidung bangir milik Tooru. Ia dapat merasakan nafasnya yang menyapa wajah indah Tooru.

Lagi, Hajime tersenyum dengan lembut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Tooru, sebelum ia menyentuh bibir sang terkasih, Hajime kambali berikrar.

"Saya, Iwaizumi Hajime berjanji akan mencintai Oikawa Tooru dalam suka maupun duka. Sehat maupun sakit. Senang maupun susah. Menjaga serta menyayanginya, mencintainya sepanjang hidup saya," Hajime mengecup bibir Tooru dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. "Hingga maut mempertemukanku kembali denganmu."

Hajime melakukannya. Ia memangut bibir Tooru lama dengan penuh kasih setelah sekali lagi ia berikrar. Sama seperti kala itu, di mana ia menikahi Tooru di gereja kecil yang menjadi saksi pengikatan mereka.

Hajime melepaskan pangutan mereka, memisahkan bibirnya dengan Tooru. Kali ini Hajime membiarkan keningnya menempel pada kening Tooru yang tertutupi helai _brunet_ yang masih terasa lembut.

Detik selanjutnya air matanya menetes, jatuh pada pipi Tooru dan turun melewati pipi pucat itu. Hajime tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman.

"Karmamu dan karmaku, semoga kita dipertemukan kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, Oikawa Tooru."

* * *

 _Meeting you was the happiest thing in my life, so I have no regrets._

 _It's the time for you to go._

 _Have a safe trip, love._

* * *

...

...

HAJIME PLEASE MARRY ME!

Saya gak tau seberapa gagal ini angst yang jelas saya jatuh cinta pada Hajime di sini huhu :"

Dan sebelum ada yang menghajar saya karena menyakiti Tooru sebegininya—tenang, saya sudah menyalahkan diri saya sendiri karena telah membuat Tooru mati. Should I execute myself?

Oh, ini fanfic IwaOi pertama saya yang memang jadi debut saya di fandom Haikyuu! plus, yang spesial ini buat **#IHFE2016**. Weeei, sukses buat _event_ nya!

Paling spesial juga buat **Etofuu** atau **Tsukkika Fleur** , saya merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa kebagian IwaOi, sekaligus saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau tidak sesuai harapan, huhu.

Semoga nangis ya, semoga maso.

Saya juga butuh fic IwaOi buat asupan, so, please notice our ship *cry*

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Thank you so much!

Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, semoga semua suka. Semoga semua cinta IwaOi.

 _ **With love**_ _,_

 _ **Harayuki**_


End file.
